The Final Wish
by merlinthegod
Summary: Naruto just got back from his training with Jiraiya, he finds out that Sakura has loved him this whole time, what will he do? This is my 1st NaruSaku story, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters or anything.

This is my first NaruSaku story please review it. More will come soon.

* * *

"Rasengan-Chidori!" Naruto yelled. In the palm of his hand a dark orb appeared for the shortest of moments and then sizzled away.

"It still isn't enough," he whispered as the last of the orb disappeared into thin air.

His body began to shake making his sweat, blood, and dirt mix together on him and his clothes. It was hard work training with Jiraiya, but he did not care. He had made progress. His Sharingan faded from his eyes and he fell to the ground.

"My Rasengan-Chidori is...getting there... One more time!" He gasped and stood up. The red returned to his eyes and he began to concentrate, but it wasn't easy. Today was the last day he was going to train with Jiraiya. It had been three years and more than anything he wanted to see Sakura. The thought of her gave him enough energy to try his new move again. He focused all of his chakra on the palms of his hands. In his left a blue orb began to rotate and spin, his Rasengan. In his right the sparks from the Chidori move Kakashi had shown him began to form too. Halfway through he put his hands together and a black orb formed. It steadily got bigger and darker, until finally he had done it.

"Rasengan-Chidori!" The orb hit a bunch of trees and when the fog cleared none of them were still standing. Instead, a mess of wood chips painted the lush green grass.

"Good job, Naruto," Pervy Sage yelled as he walked toward Naruto. He was old and yet full of energy. He wore his sage outfit, including the headband. "Come on, let's get something to eat before you head back to the leaf village. My treat! It's the least I could do after three years of hard work. You have worked really hard and have almost perfected the Rasengan-Chidori move, not to mention all the other moves you have learned. Trust me, the Akatsuki won't know what hit them."

"Thanks, Pervy Sage." Naruto laughed and hit the ground. He was completely out of chakra. Jiraiya looked down at the panting boy. He had changed a lot. He had changed his headband to a black cloth, and he wore black-orange pants and a matching orange sleeveless shirt. More than anything his muscles had ripened. If he was tough to beat before, now he would be impossible to beat.

* * *

They went to a small bar where they sat down and then Jiraiya said, "What's wrong Naruto? Usually after a hard day like this you dig in. You've done good. These three years have been hard, but think about how much you have accomplished."

"Well, Pervy Sage, it's just... What if I get back and no one remembers me? I mean, I look totally different, and it could be exactly like when I was there as a kid..."

"Listen Naruto, I think the difference in you is what people will love the most, especially Sakura."

Naruto smiled and thought, Does he know? Is it that obvious? He shrugged off his thoughts and dug into his ramen. It was not as good as Ichiraku's, but it was still delicious.

* * *

He got up early the next day to make the long travel back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Was what Jiraiya said true? He might actually get noticed by Sakura? He had wanted that for as long as he could remember. For Sakura, the one he loves, to really notice him.

Thinking of Sakura made him start to run even faster, making him tired, but he refused to quit. He counted the hours he had left;seven...six...five...four...until he could hear the commotion of the leaf village in the distance.

As he entered the village he almost immediately hit Sakura. He stared at her. She was beautiful. Her pink hair was still short, and although Naruto never mentioned it he liked her short hair look. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt, black tight shorts, and a pair of black gloves. Her emerald green eyes stared at his ocean blue ones.

"Naruto." She began to blush as she stared at the young man. His blood hair was spiked and under his leaf headband. He was clearly very muscular.What type of training had he done? she wondered as she admired him. Then she asked, "When did you get back?"

"Just now. It's so good to see you again, Sakura-chan. I have missed you a lot. What have you been up to?"

She blushed again. "Nothing much." She bit her lip. "Kakashi asked me to wait for you. He said you were getting back today."

"It's been a while." He laughed and then looked at Sakura. "Why did Kakashi tell you to wait for me?"

"He said something about the bells...again... Well, let's go meet him." She tried not to admire his body more, but it was hard for her. He had changed a lot.

They got to the spot where Kakashi had said he would be, but like normal he was nowhere to be seen. They were about thirty minutes away from the village in a forest. The green trees stood like giant guards around them. They waited for what seemed to be forever when Itachi came out into the clearing they were in andover his shoulder was Kakashi, unconscious.

"We have come for you nine-tails jinchūriki. Come with us nice and easy like."

"Does he have to?" Kisame asked as she also stepped into the clearing. "I want at least a small challenge. Come on boy, let's go."

"No, Naruto," Sakura whispered. "We can take them."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know, and I do not want you getting hurt. I'll go." He started to walk but a kunai whizzed past him and hit Kisame, although it was only a clone.

"At least this is going to get interesting." Kisame appeared behind Sakura and hit her into the floor. He then took out his sword and slashed her back.

She stood up and tried to punch Kisame, however he easily doged her and stabbed at her agian. Sakura jumped up only for Kisame to yell, "Shark bomb jutsu!"

Water jumped into the sky adn formed in the shape of a shark, it collided with Sakura, and sent her flying. Naruto caught her and set her on the floor, her blood began to paint the floor.

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled.

Then an all out fight broke out between Itachi and Kisame and Naruto. Naruto would try to slam them inot the dirt, only to have them be clones or jump away. They would counter byshooting off jutsus, but Naruto usually could manage to escape.

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu!" Itachi and Naruto yelled at the same time. Each other's flames merged and halted the moves. Fog filled the air, when it cleared, Kisame was running up to Naruto.

"Water style, twin dragon jutsu!" The dragos swan through the air, drops of water fell off oof them and stuck the ground every once in a while. The dragons wrapped around Naruto and began to squeeze so hard, he felt light headed.

"Fine... I'll come, just don't hurt Sakura," he pleaded.

"You mean like this?" Kisame asked, punching her hard in the stomach.

"No, stop!" Naruto pleaded. His anger began to boil and he became cloaked in a red chakra. He also turned on his Sharingan, and broke through the jutsu that binded him.

Kisame swung his huge sword again…and hit Naruto's side appearing to do nothing. "Now you'll die!" he yelled and then put his hands together the black orb appeared in his palm and he jammed it into Kisame. "Rasengan-Chidori!"

The jutsu collided with Kisame's skin and cut through it like it was water, even though it was not perfected yet.

"Not so fast," Itachi said. Soon black flames surrounded Naruto and Itachi. It was catching fire and spreading, slowly closing in on Sakura. And making the forest burn faster than any other fire.

"Raaaaaaaah!" Naruto yelled. He quickly did some hand signs, "Fire-Wind Style Dragon Claw." His hand became a giant claw infused with fire and a raging wind. With a simple slash he shot out waves of fire-wind. It shot through the air and cut toward Itachi, he managed to dodge it but his face got a little cut up.

The fire was licking up Sakura's back now.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"Fire Clone," Itachi whispered. The clones collided but clearly Itachi had underestimated Naruto. Three of his clones hit Itachi into the air saying, "Na-ru-to," the real one appearing above him and slamming him down all with a loud, "Uzumaki barrage!"

The pair was still not defeated. They stood up, but when Kisame ran toward Naruto, Itachi yelled, "Enough! Clearly we did not think he was going to be this strong. Next time we won't give up."

"Fine," Kisame grumbled while Itachi sealed his own flames. "This is not over boy." With that he lifted up his sword and swung it at Sakura just has shetried to stand up. She dodged it and returned by punching his sword. It cracked and then Kisame got really pissed off.

"That is it..." Kisame yelled.

"Enough, Kisame," Itachi said.

"Fine, but she cracked Samehada," Kisame barked, but just as he did it healed. "This is not over girl-l-l-l!"

"I'm not scared of you, ugly fish-face!" She made Kisame ignore Itachi and he roared in anger, "Ahhh, you stupid girl I'll show you! Water Poison Needles!" Hundreds of purple needles flew through the air toward Sakura and she let out a big scream, and closed her eyes. It was seconds before she opened her eyes and saw Naruto leaning over her with all of the needles stuck in his back.

This time Itachi grabbed Kisame and they ran through the forest. "We must get back to Pain. He did not want us to be out this long. He said if we couldn't do it now to wait till later. Now we're late."

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame ignored him.

* * *

"Sakura was still wo confused at what had happened, her medical side began to kick in and she examined herself for any injuries, luckily Kisame's sword had not cut anything too deep. All she had were small cuts, which would heal given time.

"Naruto! Speak to me, Naruto!" Sakura yelled and then remembered Kakashi. She went over to him and untied him. Afer a while he opened his eyes sat up. He looked around a confused look on his face and then gasped, "Where am I? When did Naruto get back, and what happened to him?"

None of his questions were answered as Sakura began to cry as she cradled Naruto's head. Kakashi came over and quickly scooped him up and they ran to the village.

"Sakura, I need you to tell me what happened," Kakashi began as they continued to run toward the village.

"Well," She paused to push back her tears, " When we got to where you said you would be, you were not there, we thought you were just late... As always. Eventually, Itachi and Kisame, I think his name was, came out and they had you over thier shoulder. They wanted Naruto... But I would not let them just take him... So we fought... the next thing I remembered, was waking up and Kisame attacking me. I dodged and hit back, that just made him more angry. He shot some poision jutsu at me, and Naruto jumped in the way... That poison is one that even I do not know of. Maybe Lady Tsunade might know it and can help him." She could not bring herself to think about what would happen if Tsunade could not help.

"Alright, lets just get back and hope she can then."

* * *

"Hmm, this is tricky," Tsunade admitted while she stared at the boy on the bed, "and he was attacked right when he got home from training with Jiraiya?If you ask me they planned this all along. Damnit, why did we not see it coming?"

Minutes passed. Sakura examined Tsunade. She had worry written all over her young-looking face. Her hair seemed to darken just because of the situation. Even her green robes seemed to be off from their usually cheerful color, although Sakura was sure that it was just her imagination. Many more minutes passed before Sakura quietly asked, "Can you save Naruto? Please tell me he will be alright."

"Sakura... I do not know. He is in critical condition. Even with the nine-tails in him... I think if he makes it 'till tomorrow he'll be ok, but if he makes a turn for the worse I do not think that I can do much."

"That's not good enough! Why should someone like Naruto, who all he ever does is protect the ones he loves, have to die like this... No, I know he'll be ok."

"No one ever said he was going to die. Time is the only thing that can tell."

With that everybody but Sakura left. She stayed through the night even when her parents begged her to leave. She could not help but think this was her own fault. If she could have only moved out of the way of those needles… "Am I still so weak that I put all the ones I love in harm's way?"

"Do... Do not... Do not blame yourself for what happened... Sakura, it's alright," Naruto said has he woke up, barely conscious.

"Naruto, you always seem to know what I'm thinking. Thank you," she said and then she bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. He then tried to sit up but she forced him down. "No you can't yet. It might make you take a turn for the worse."

"Then you...lean down... I need to tell you…something." His whisper was barely louder than the silence around. She was hesitant but then she leaned over. Her mouth was a few centimeters away from him, then he leaned up and kissed her on the lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds before they both pulled away. Then Naruto drifted back into sleep, right after saying, "I've…wanted...to do that..."

She was left with the desire for a longer kiss. She had been certain that she liked him but she was not sure if she was ready for love, especially after Sasuke's death. She looked at Naruto long into the night, how his chest compressed and expanded, and how his yellow hair made him look energetic and headstrong.

Around seven o'clock in the morning Ino came in and saw Sakura still awake.

"So, the town's number one hyperactive ninja is already in the hospital, and just when he got back. Sakura, why are you sitting by him? What did he do besides get in the way? That is why he is here and you are not. Come on, let's go do something."

Sakura turned to Ino and that is when she saw how her face was darkened by the lack of sleep and how her eyes were red from crying about him all night. "No, Ino, for your information, he..." She began to cry again. "…jumped in the way of an Akatsuki's poison needles and saved me..."

"Oh... Sakura... I'm so sorry..." Ino said and had newfound respect for Naruto. "Well, since you were here all night does that mean you confessed your love for him?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It was true. Ever since Naruto had left three years ago she had wanted to tell him she had liked him, so much that she was going to leave with him on his training trip with Jiraiya, but she truly did not know if she could love him like she had loved Sasuke. But now Sasuke was dead.

"No Ino... I do not know what you are talking about," Sakura said, trying to cover up the obvious.

"Sakura, you're such a bad liar. Just tell him! It is so obvious that he likes you back... Well, I have to go. I am going to see if anyone else is doing anything... come talk to me sometime if you need to OK?"

"Sure."

"And if you do love him... just tell the truth..." She left before she could respond.

If she did tell Naruto now things would be going too fast, but if she didn't she might never work up the courage again. Oh, why is love always so complicated? she thought.

Later that day Tsunade announced that Naruto would be ok and that he would be good in a couple of days. Sakura insisted that she stay with him until hegot out because she claimed that it was her fault, but she really was hoping she could tell him her feelings.

It was not until around one o'clock that Naruto woke up again and Sakura was sleeping, her hand on top of his and her head on his chest. "Um, Sakura-chan? What are you doing?" he asked and then began to stroke her pink hair. It sure is good to be back and to have Sakura so close to me, hethought. The truth is he loved her more now than when he had left. Then Sakura moved and sat up. She blushed when she noticed what had been going on.

"Sakura-chan, have you been here this whole time without going home and without sleep?"

"Yes."

"Even the same you look as beautiful as ever."

Her face turned completely red and then she spoke. "Actually, Naruto, there is something I want to tell you..."

"Sure Sakura, is there something you want me to do? I'll leave now and do it."

"No, no it's just that... Naruto, I... I have liked you...ever since three years ago when you left... That was a hard day for me, ask anyone... I wanted to come to you and admit it but I thought you would...just laugh at me"

This time Sakura did not push Naruto down as he sat up. Then he pulled Sakura closer and kissed her. This time the kiss also lasted longer, and when they pulled away from each other Naruto said, "I have liked you too, and I would never have laughed at you in that way. I don't think I know how..."

If Sakura was going to fast with Naruto by already kissing him, she did not care. She had not ever even felt this way around Sasuke. Naruto was so different than him, so kind and protecting and so much like her. She still was uncertain if they should date though.

The next day Sakura was forced to go home; her parents thought that spending so much time with a boy was not a good thing, and truthfully it probably was not. Tomorrow Naruto would be able to get out of the hospital and speak to the girl who had just confessed her love for him. He laid in his bed all day, almost always thinking about Sakura, and when he did he ended up thinking about the day he left to train with Jiraiya three years ago.

* * *

Flashback three years ago:

Naruto was in his apartment thinking a lot about the lovely Sakura. He had a choice to make: either go with Jiraiya and become stronger, or stay here and be with Sakura. She never knew how much he liked her and he never had any idea that she liked him back.

"You coming, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, a bit impatient.

Naruto did not know what to think. The question of should he stay or should he go had haunted him all week. Truthfully, he tried to put it off as long as long as he could and now his time was up.

"Come on, Naruto! What are you thinking about? Let's go... I'll teach you a new move, lots of new moves... Come on, let's just go already."

Naruto was struggling now. "Well, what does it matter?" he asked himself ignoring Pervy Sage. "She likes Sasuke. Well, what if I just ask her out? No, she will just laugh at me... Fine, I guess there is only one thing left to do. Coming!" he yelled.

* * *

He now realized how stupid he had been. "Sakura had probably got her heart broken again when I left... I need to ask her out as soon as I get out of this dumb hospital."

So he sat there thinking of how to best tell Sakura he loved her and to actually officially start dating. Maybe, he thought to himself, I should just sweep her off of her feet and ask, or maybe I can just drag her around town and act like it is a date... No that is a bad idea.

That is when Kakashi walked in. He was reading the newest book of Make-Out Paradise, and he seemed to not even care that Naruto was there. He still had his silver-gray hair up in a mess and he wore a bored look on his face. The headband covered his Sharingan eye, and he wore his normal Jouninclothes.

"So, I heard you got into trouble with some Akatsuki. Sorry for not being able to help."

"It's ok, Kakashi. I think I did ok," Naruto grumbled.

He is acting like he did not almost die, like he is fine. Could Sakura have done something to make him feel better? he asked himself, and thenspoke to Naruto. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Kakashi."

"Are you?"

"No," Naruto admitted. "It's just that life has hit me very fast. I thought there was no way Sakura would love me. That's why I left with Jiraiya. Then I found out she liked me this whole time... Then she kissed me and we both admitted we like each other, and now I have no idea where I stand and if I should ask her out or even how I should ask her."

"Naruto, you were attacked by the Akatsuki. Isn't that a little more important than talking to Sakura about love?"

"Kakashi, you were young once. Weren't you ever in love? You might know what I'm going through... I do not care about the Akatsuki. I can make them run away again..."

"Naruto, you may be right, but what if you aren't? Well, if you want my advice, this is it..." He thought for a second about how he was a father figure for Naruto and then said, "Well, just do not give up...ok?"

Then he left and Iruka sensei walked in."Aww. Naruto, sorry I did not come here earlier I've been busy. Anyway, what's going on?"

Naruto told him all about the Akatsuki attack and how he jumped in front of the needles and fell unconscious.

"Is it me or is that not what you're sad about?"

"Can everyone see through me?" Naruto then explained the same thing he had to Kakashi.

"I see. So, I think you need advice; be headstrong like you always are and go after her...if that's what you want."

"Thanks Iruka... so what have you been up to?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much... I was picked to help with the chunin xams this year... I will be planning and giving test two. It is a lot of work, but it is going to be fun."

"Yeah?"

"What about you Naruto... You know, before you got back to the town."

"I trained with Jiraiya. Everyday for those three years, it was very hard, but I leaned a ton of new jutsus and even made my own one."

"Maybe after you get out of here you can show me it."

"Sure!" Naruto yelled a smile across his face.

"Well, Naruto I have to leave. I will talk to you later."

"See ya."

Iruka then turned to leave, but first he gave some food he had gotten from Ichiraku's ramen stand to Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled. He ate the ramen right away.

* * *

That night:

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. He was in a dark room with nothing but walls around him. Suddenly, Sakura and Sasuke appeared. Sasuke then drew his sword.

Naruto yelled, "Sakura, watch out!"

No use. She could not hear him. He tried to run to her but found that he could not move no matter what he did. Then he heard the raspy voice of Sasuke. "It is your love for me that blinded you. Now I'll see you in hell!" The sword seemed to ring as it swept through the air and collided with Sakura's neck.

Blood filled Naruto's eyes. For what seemed like years he could not see. Then it cleared and Naruto could feel him become cloaked in the nine-tails'chakra. He jumped, breaking loose from the spell that seemed to have held him in place, and he sliced through Sasuke. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

When he woke up he was gasping for air. The dream seemed so real, yet it wasn't. He calmed himself down then he gently went back to sleep, this timewith gentle thoughts of Sakura flowing through him.

The next day he was released and he immediately went to Sakura's house and she answered. She looked completely refreshed and her emerald eyes were so bright that Naruto was certain he could find them standing out in pure darkness. She wore a pink dress that ended slightly above her knees.

"So, Sakura-chan, I have been meaning to ask... Do you want to go on a date with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or anything.

Here is the second one... review if you like it, review if you don't. Tell me what to change or add to the next one.

* * *

She stared at him with a crazy look on her face, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. _Di...did Naruto...just ask me out? _she thought to herself, breathless.

" Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked. The way he looked at her was enough to make Sakura's legs feel like they had turned into water and they quickly gave out under her. Luckily, Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. However, this just made her blush more. He stared into her emerald eyes, so full of the need for adventure and so pure.

She stood up and ran inside, leaving Naruto without an answer.

* * *

When Sakura got into her room, joy stuck to her and she began to tear up. She was so ready to love Naruto, but she didn't know if she could. So instead of yelling at him through the window that she would go out with him, she fell on top of her bed in her sunset-pink dress with a troubled look on her face and thought to herself.

_What should I do?_ She kept asking herself until it hurt so much to think she stopped, but it wasn't long before thoughts of Naruto would find their way back into her head and she would start the cycle all over again.

_Knock. Knock._ "Sakura… Dear, may I come in?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Sure, Mom."

Suddenly, a woman walked in. She had brown hair with a hint of gray and she was wearing her rugged green clothes she always wore when she cleaned the house." I just came up here to make sure you are ok. You seemed to run into that house after that boy...um, Naruto...came here. Did he do something to you?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine. It's just…" Sakura said, trying to think of an excuse. "Um..."

"Sakura, it is so easy to see past you. Why don't you tell me what is wrong? …Is it that you like that boy?"

Sakura's face became bright red. "Mom! I told you everything is fine."

"So you do like him! When are you going out?"

"MOM!" Sakura yelled, turning darker red.

"Sakura, it is okay to tell me unless you are ashamed that you like him... Is that the case? I hope we did not raise you like that."

"No, I'm not ashamed of Naruto, he is wonderful. It's just that Dad will get really pissed off if I go out with somebody. He has always been mad when I hang around boys, even when I was in the academy and finally becoming a ninja."

"Sakura, follow your heart. I'll deal with your dad if it is needed. Ino came looking for you by the way."

"What did she want?"

"Go ask her yourself...and go talk to Naruto. It seemed like you just ran away from him... If you decide to go out with him, I really want to meet him and make sure he is being good to you."

"MOM!"

"Alright, I get it. I'm leaving..." Sakura's mom said as she left with a big smile across her face.

Soon after her mom left Sakura stood up and walked the short distance to Ino's house.

Along the way, Sakura gazed into the sky, unaware of her surroundings. She knew the way to Ino's house so well, that her feet fell guided her there without the need of her eyes.

"You're coming with me pretty," a voice said as Sakura felt someone grab her. She tried to scream but no words could be found. The man dragged her to an alleyway and began to touch her. He tore at her clothes and undid his pants.

"Now we are going to have some fun."

Again Sakura tried to scream as the disgusting man tried to mess around with her, but she was scared, too scared to even make a noise. She forced herself to punch the man has hard as she could, he flew inot the side of a building.

Sakura heard footsteps coming into the allyway,"Mind Destruction jutsu!" Ino yelled. She took control of the man and he fell to the ground, he stuggled to get up but Ino just pushed herself further into his mind. Eventually he hit the ground, unconscious. "Sakura, are you alright?" "Yeah, thanks Ino..."

"You're lucky I was on a walk and saw him grab you. Anyway, I need to talk to you. Can we go back to my house?"

All Sakura could do was nod her head and follow Ino. When they got to Ino's house they went into her room and then sat down. It seemed like hours before she finally said something. "So, Naruto visited you today. Is there a reason for that?"

There was no use in trying to lie anymore; everyone just saw through it. "He asked me to go out with him..."

"That's great! I can't even seem to get Shikamaru or Kiba to notice me, but that's great for you. So anyway, when are you going out with him?"

"I do not know if I should."

"What are you talking about? You guys obviously like each other. Did you say no?"

"No, I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. After Sasuke…I do not know if I can love anyone. I did tell him that I've liked him for three years now though. Oh god I'm so confused, I can't even begin to think of what to do..."

"That's nonsense!" Ino yelled. "You love him. Eventually you are not even going to think about the love you might have had for Sasuke because Naruto will fill that void. You see how he is always trying to be with you and protect you? I bet he felt pretty bad after he realized you loved him and he still left to train with Jiraiya."

"I still do not know. Is there any other reason you wanted me to come here?" Sakura asked trying to change the uncomfortable subject.

"He came to me and said that he wanted to ask you out… then he went on asking me questions on how to because I know you better then he does, he also sai he loved you."

"He said that?"

"Yep, he also told me about how you guys kissed and how he saw you crying over him and how he did not want you to ever have to do that over him again."

"What did you tell him?" Sakura asked, getting more involved in the conversation.

"I told him… Well, at first nothing. I was surprised at what he told me," Ino said as she began to think. Her sky blue eyes gave her a look of absolute concentration. "I told him that...he was...great for you. He seemed like he would protect you all the way through hell. He is a very nice guy, Sakura."

After a while, Sakura left Ino's house, returning home without talking to Naruto. She went to bed early that night; she did not want to talk to her mother about what happened.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to stare at a room full of sunshine. She rose and walked outside where her house was surrounded by flowers for miles and miles.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Red as cherries the blood-rain started to fall. Clouds began to form, creating a dark blanket over the meadow.

"Ahhh!" Sakura yelled, her mouth getting full with blood. The rain started picking up pace. Soon the blood was up to her feet. It grew darker and darker as the flowers molded into cement, and traped her feet in it.

Suddenly her house split into two. She could hear the screams of her parents as it did. Each half began to take the shape of a person.

"Sasuke? ...Na...Naruto?"

The people took their shape and stood about twenty feet apart from each other. Sasuke drew his sword, and Naruto got a kunai.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura asked, beginning to pound the cement with her fist, trying to get loose.

"Sakura, I've got this. Just leave Sasuke to me, ok?"

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and swiped at him with his sword, drawing blood. Then he thought in his head, _Fire style Fireball jutsu._ Naruto became engulfed in fire. "Substitution?" Sasuke asked has a log replaced Naruto.

"Behind you! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. The Rasengan hit directly and Sasuke fell to the floor. Sasuke stood up though, like nothing had hit him.

"Not...not good enough," Sasuke barked back as he let the curse mark power him up. "Summoning jutsu, Uchiman, the Flaming Shadow Dragon!"

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto responded as Gamabunta was summoned. He was a giant red toad wearing a night sky robe and with a huge sword by his left side.

"What do you need, kid?"

Naruto pointed to the huge flying dragon with obsidian armor and an ever-burning tail. "Well," Sasuke said, "let's see how you like if I go after Sakura, the one you love!"

"No, Sasuke, this fight is between us, unless you know you can't handle me!"

"What a loser. Still pretending to be a hero, huh? I'll put you into place. Attack!"

Fiery breath and sword collided as the two giant summons began to fight. King Gamabunta shouted, "Air bullets." They shot through the air and hit the other summon, it hit the floor and disapeared, leaving behind a smokescrean of clouds that quickely cleared up.

"That's it, now you'll die!" Sasuke said, turning into second state. "Fire style inferno jutsu!"

A massive flame burned at the giant toad un-summoning it too. Naruto fell to the ground only to find out Sasuke was in front of him, his sword drawn and he stabbed Naruto. "You have always been a pathetic loser, and now you are going to die for it!"

Rage poured over Naruto as he felt his chakra increase dramatically. His Sharingan flickered on too. "Sasuke..."

Meanwhile Sakura was almost out of the cement. She watched as the two people she loved fought. She constantly told herself that it was just a dream.

"Let's finish this! Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, the sparks of his perfected move seemed to roar into the sky.

"Rasengan-Chidori!"

Sasuke could not believe that Naruto had learned the Chidori, let alone that he had made his own move with it. He became so paralyzed he almost did not run toward Naruto with his jutsu. As the black orb of Naruto's jutsu combined with Sasuke's a big explosion occurred, making Sasuke fly backward and hit the ground hard.

Sasuke stood up and began to do hand signs, but also watched how Naruto mimicked them with his Sharingan. They both yelled at the same time, "Fire style Fire Destruction." Both of their jutsu collided and canceled each other. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and threw twenty kunai into his back.

Sakura finally bust out and ran toward her teammates, but stopped short when she saw what they were doing. Sasuke had grabbed his sword and before Naruto could dodge jammed it into his heart. However, Naruto had enough time to stab his demon claw into Sasuke's heart and rip it out. Blood painted the ground and slowly the bodies fell to the floor.

* * *

Sakura woke up. Unable to breathe, she fell to the floor. It did not take long for her to fall unconscious.

A couple of minutes must have passed as she heard some voice in the very far distance yell to her, "Get up...get...up...no use we…we have to take her...to the hospital..."

She woke up when the sun had almost set again. Naruto was sitting by her side. "Your parents are outside talking to the doctor. They do not know I'm here,"

"Na...Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura asked, her green eyes clouded by the medicine the doctor had given her.

"Yes, it's me. You should follow your own advice though and just rest. Do not try to get up yet. The doctors do not even know what happened to you."

"Na...Naru..."

"Shh," Naruto whispered and tried to force her not to talk.

"No, Naruto...I...well...about this morning..." she tried to ask.

"Oh, now I understand you still love Sasuke. If there was some way for me to die and bring him back so you can be happy I would... It's okay. I should probably head home now...anyway." Although Naruto tried to hide it he began to tear up. He stood up as if to leave.

"No, Naruto..." she replied, barely a whisper.

"What, Sakura-chan?" he asked sitting back down he waited patiently while she got ready to talk. He admired how her eyes began to clear up and how her face was so beautiful. Even her pink hair amazed him. He imagined her hair has the petals on a flower, brightening up wherever she went.

In a very slow and melodic voice she began to speak, "Nar...Naruto…don't leave me... I realized…by my dream...I like you...so much... I want to go on...a date wit...h you...but I want you to follow my...one wish..."

"Anything Sakura, anything just say so."

"My wish...is for you...to never leave...me... Stay..."

That is when Sakura fell unconscious, and Naruto made the promise to always be with her, no matter if it would kill him. He stayed sitting by her even when the doctor came in with Sakura's parents.

"Like I said, she should—who are you?" the doctor asked, clearly surprised by what he saw.

"It's that demon child that Sakura went and stayed at the hospital with! Why the hell are you here?" Sakura's dad asked in a very loud voice.

"I have promised to stay by her. It is her wish, and I always keep my promises. Believe it!" Naruto shouted back.

"Doctor, call security! Do something! Just get him out of here!" he yelled again.

"Honey," Sakura's mom began, "that is the man who loves Sakura and she loves him back. Let's let him stay."

"That disgusting child loves my daughter? Leave now you beast and head back to your family... Oh wait, you don't have one!" Her dad laughed.

"That's enough that! Naruto loves Sakura, and one day you will have to accept it. Now he has just as much right to see her as you do. You both love her."

"I will not allow that monster to look at my daughter, goddammit!"

"He can stay, doctor," Sakura's mom calmly said. Then she turned to her husband. "Dear, if that is not okay you can leave. I will not tolerate how rude you are being when your daughter is injured."

With that he stormed off, leaving behind his wife, the doctor, Naruto, Sakura, and a heavy, uncomfortable feeling. "Thank you..." Naruto replied in a somewhat forced voice.

"No problem. It looks like he ran off though. I'll have to go check on him soon. Anyway, doctor, what were you saying?"

"Um, yes, Sakura will be okay. She will be able to leave tomorrow if her condition does not worsen." After those words the doctor left.

"So, you love my daughter, Sakura?"

Naruto was stunned but after a while he worked up the courage to talk. "Yes, I think she is amazing. I'm sorry for what happened though."

"Don't be," Sakura's mom said. "Just be good to her and do not worry about him."

Naruto looked at Sakura's mom and found a feeling of comfort. He put on his best smile and looked at her. She had the same gorgeous eyes as Sakura, and she had brown hair streaked with a little more gray hair than on a normal day. She wore a rugged red dress. Naruto could tell that he liked Sakura's mom, and was glad that she was on his side.

After a while she left for the night. She said she was going to her house to check on her husband and that she was going to be back in the morning.

In the middle of the night, Sakura woke up. Like Naruto had promised he was right by her and was watching over her. "Sakura-chan, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, thanks, Naruto."

"The doctor said you are going to be able to get out of the hospital."

"Then..."she began to blush, "we can go out on that date."

"Sakura, maybe we should wait on that for a while. You still might not be one-hundred percent when you get out."

"Naruto, I'll be fine. I really want to do this... Please do not make me wait more." She began to cry. "Do not tell me no."

"Okay," Naruto responded. He kissed her cheek and she blushed again. "I don't think I can say no to you. Is there anything that you want? Are you hungry?"

Just then Sakura's stomach begged for food. "Sure, Naruto. If you wouldn't mind could you get me something to eat? Anything will do."

Naruto then left. He went to Ichiraku's ramen stand, which was one of the few restaurants still open this late in the night. "Hey can I get a bowl of ramen?" Then Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Actually let's make that two, please."

Teuchi spoke, "Alright, coming up, Naruto. If I may ask, why are you here this late? Did you just get back?"

"No, I have been here for a while, but I was in the hospital because some Akatsuki attacked me. Anyway, Sakura is in the hospital now, and I'm watching over her. She wanted some food and I realized I could use some so that's why I am here."

"Oh wow, a lot has happened since you have arrived. Let's make these bowls on the house."

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled, a smile widening across his face.

Back at the hospital, Naruto did not allow Sakura to eat by herself. He said that she should not be doing anything, so he fed her. Soon after she ate, she fell asleep. Then Naruto ate his ramen and also drifted to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Sakura was allowed to leave, and she hurried home, already getting ready for their date that night. She began by taking a shower. Afterwards she got out and went into her room and found Ino waiting for her.

"Ino?" Sakura wondered. "Why are you here? I have to get ready for my date."

"Sakura, I'm here to help you get ready for your date. Don't you want to look gorgeous for him?"

"Thanks, Ino!" she yelled, excited.

Ino helped for the day, giving her a hairdo, picking out the perfect dress and matching accessories. Then she gave a nod of approval and said, "Sakura you look amazing, good luck." Then she left before Sakura could say thank you.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was getting ready to pick up Sakura. Although he did not have the whole night planned, he was confident and almost ready. He had taken a shower too, and then he put on a black tuxedo with an orange under-shirt. He had not done anything with his hair but remove the headband for the night.

* * *

Around seven o'clock Naruto knocked on the door. He was relieved when Sakura's mom answered instead of her dad. "I will go get Sakura, one moment."

Up at her room, her dad was yelling at her. "You're going out with that orange bastard? What did he ever do for you?"

"Dad! I like him; you have to see that sooner or later. And what did he do for me? Everything."

"Sakura, he is here," Sakura's mom interrupted.

She sprinted past her dad and ran down to meet Naruto. When they first saw each other they were shocked. Sakura blushed at how handsome Naruto was and how good he looked in the tuxedo. Meanwhile, Naruto was even more breathless. Sakura had made her pink hair curly, and she wore no makeup. She was already stunning she did not need to put anything on. Her dress was a darker shade of pink and it had sparkles so that when she moved it would make her look like an actress. She wore high heels.

Silence was all around them, but finally Sakura's mom broke it. "You guys have fun okay?"

There was a loud thumping of her dad coming down the stairs. He yelled, "Sakura, I forbid you to go out with him! Come here now!"

"Go," her mom quietly said.

Then next thing Naruto remembered was being about thirty feet from the house and Sakura saying, "So, that was close..."

"Yeah, I thought he was about to kill me..."

As if to reassure him that everything was going to be ok she grabbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder. After about a minute of walking, Naruto spoke. "Here we are!"

"Naruto, this is the most fancy restaurant in all of Konoha! Are we actually going in there?"

Naruto smiled. "Yep."

The restaurant was called The Honeymoon. When they got inside they were shocked. There was an area full of people who were just sitting and eating, and the other half of the restaurant had people dancing. The color of most everything was silver. The dance floor had a bunch of colors going over the ground.

"Hello," a voice said, "can I help you."

"Yeah," Naruto spoke in a calm way, "a table for two, please."

The girl smiled and led them to a seat in a corner. They were very close to the dance half of the restaurant. The lady took their orders: Naruto ordered some ramen with a soda and Sakura ordered some egg rolls and a water. After about five minutes of Naruto looking at Sakura she asked him, "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"No, it is just that you look so gorgeous."

She blushed a little then their order came in. While they were eating Naruto asked Sakura, "Why did you decide to go out with me? I thought when you ran inside that you didn't want to."

"I had a...nightmare. In it I woke up and went outside to a beautiful field of flowers, but then it started to rain blood, and the flowers became concrete. My house split into two people that I think was supposed to represent my heart; one piece became you the other was Sasuke. You guys fought for a while before he stabbed you in the heart and you ripped his heart out."

"What does that have to do with the decision to go out with me?"

"Well, I realized at that moment that you would protect me from anything even if it was Sasuke and even if you were going to die in the end. All Sasuke would do was kill you for protecting me."

Naruto was speechless, again_. So beautiful and so smart,_ he thought. As they finished with their meal, Naruto grabbed Sakura then paid for the meal and said to her, "Let's go dancing."

She smiled as they found their way to the dance floor. A slow song started and Naruto held Sakura tight. He twirled her in her dark-pink dress glued to her as the sparkles made everyone else stop and watch.

"Naruto, everyone's watching, and I do not even know how to dance really."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you look amazing. I do not really know how to dance either but with you I'm willing to do it."

The song began to get to the end and everyone was still watching the young couple. As the last part finished, Naruto grabbed Sakura closer then they have ever been, making her flush completely red. He stared deep into her eyes as if asking if he should, and as if she could read his thoughts, she pressed her lips to his. The crowd went wild as the couple stayed together. Naruto could smell the rose smell on her head, making him thirst for more. Finally, as the next song started they pulled away, still staying close to each other.

After a little longer they decided to leave. On the way home she held tighter to his arm. When they finally got back Sakura's mom answered the door and had a big grin over her face. "So how was it?"

"Great," they both said in unison.

Sakura went in the door and quickly turned around. She kissed Naruto again. This time it only lasted a couple of seconds. She then ran in and Naruto could see her dad's angry face.

He had just seen them kiss.


End file.
